


Another Perspective

by RainButterfly



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crushes, Insecurity, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainButterfly/pseuds/RainButterfly
Summary: Jack sees the strangeness between Bunnymund and his mentor Santa Claus. Turns out, he and Bunnymund have a lot in common than they are willing to admit.





	Another Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This ship isn’t popular. Neither are a lot of things I like. I am still waiting on the end to: To Hurt The One That Loves You by End_Before_Grace. Check it out.

Bunnymund, believe it or not, is oddly insecure. Jack noticed it and he wondered if the other guardians had too. It's the small things that make the rabbit (if you want to be correct, pooka) tick. Like calling his chocolate flakey or his eggs bad. Of course, those are total lies. The Easter Bunny takes all proper measures to make sure his treats are served within its finest. Except, Bunnymund takes it all to heart. He works harder. He makes his chocolate taste better than it had last year and he continues to deliver. You could call his ears floppy and snout a little big, but that’s uncontrollable and natural. He would never be insecure about his appearance. That is unless he were trying something new- then he might second guess himself.

Jack knows insecurity. It could be the reason why he sees it in a certain Cottontail. He knows exactly how it feels to be self-conscious and too self-aware. He may seem cool on the outside, but in the inside he is a fiery ball of emotions that were once too hard to handle. He's always been judged and banned from here and there. With time, he had learned to cope and maybe get over half the stuff that bothers him. Frost copes. He moves on.

Bunnymund doesn’t. And it seems to do with a certain Saint Nick. Yes, dear old Santa Claus. Jack notices the way Bunnymund freezes when North compares the holidays. He pays attention to how Bunny’s relaxed posture shifts as North claims Christmas is the best holiday (Statistically it is) and goes on and on about how children enjoy him more than the Easter Bunny. Now, North isn’t doing it to be mean, Jack noted. It's Santa's way of playful teasing. He doesn’t actually mean what he says. He likes to tease and joke and laugh. None of what he says does he want to be kept in his friend’s mind. North obviously doesn't know about Bunny's discomfort. Nick wouldn't do something to purposely upset his friends. It’s not nice.

Jack's contemplated telling his mentor. Was it his right? Bunnymund would surely hate him if he made the accusation. It didn’t take Pitch to decipher the Easter Bunny's nightmares. It was obvious that Bunny was terrified of living in Christmas’ shadows. It’s why he stuck to North’s every barb and tried harder every year. He wanted to prove to North that his holiday was just important- that he was just as important. Jack knew how that felt. Definitely been there before.

It's just…Bunny does all that hard work and no one notices it and it’s because they aren’t aware that they are supposed to be spotting differences between his work. Children notice and congratulate him, but it’s not them he is aiming to please. He wants Kris Kingle (Santa Claus, Saint Nick, Father Christmas, and whatever else name he goes by) to notice. Bunny waves a basket every year in his face and says that it was another Happy Easter. North laughs, “Wait till Christmas.” Is his reply every time. And wow, does North always have a grand Christmas. Easter’s accomplishments be forgotten. Bunny tried really hard this year. Too bad Christmas came around and spoiled its glory. The new year approached and North of all people threw a New Years Party at the Pole.

Jack watched as Bunnymund nursed a drink in the corner of the ballroom. Bunny wasn’t a talker. He disliked other spirits and sprites and such. He came simply for North because North had made fun of his hermit tendencies. The Easter Bunny did not want to be there and everyone saw it. Especially, Mister Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington who evidently tried to cheer the pooka up with horrific and terrifying tales of Halloween Town. Bunny did not appreciate the company but he remained civil. The Old Turkey even spoke, but gobbled away when he saw that Bunny was not in the mood for small talk.

Jack Frost wasn't a party person either. Well, not this type of party. He felt out of place and lonely. Most of these sprites and spirits were legends. Some were holiday leaders and so on. Bunny should have fit perfectly into this blend. Should have. E. Aster Bunnymund is easily scared. Like a rabbit in a cage, he pushes himself away from grubby, curious hands of other leaders. So, Jack scoots next to the rabbit and jokes. It’s what Frost is good at. Bunny acts like it isn’t. The rabbit acts like he doesn’t like the winter sprite, but Jack knows he does. They share a lot more in common than they know.

At the party, they are a spectacle. The Easter Bunny talking with the infamous Jack Frost. The rumors were sure to follow after the night. North shows up fifteen minutes into his own party and greets everyone. Bunny brushes down his fur the closer North got to them. He even checked his reflection in the glass he was holding. Jack found it cute and endearing that Bunny would go to such lengths for Santa Claus. When North came along and shook their hands, Bunnymund held on tightly. I’m strong is what the handshake means. Don't forget.

Jack found Hiccup in the middle of their little strong man contest and went off to talk with him. He figured North and Bunny had been friends this long, they could handle themselves. When the party is over, Jack searches for Bunnymund. He's gone and it’s only North in the ballroom, marveling at a piece of candy in his hand.

“He doesn't like me very much, does he?” North sighed. “I honestly do not understand that rabbit.”

Jack pats him on the back, “He likes you more than you think.”

North smiles. Hopeful. He pops the chocolate into his mouth. He closes his eyes in delight, “Aster's chocolate gets better every year. I wonder how he does it.”

Jack stared in amazement, “You knew?”

“Knew what?” North asks. He seemed positively armored with the candy. “Every new year, Bunnymund gives me a bit of his chocolate to taste. It’s delicious. Don't tell him that though. He'll go on about it for hours. I have yet to perfect Christmas chocolate, but I will and I’ll show him that it can be just as good as Easter's.”

Jack smiled, “You should tell him that you like it. He'll appreciate it.”

Little did Jack know, North always attempted to make Christmas the greatest Holiday because he wants Bunny to always notice him and to see his accomplishments. North teases and boasts because he wants the pooka’s attention on himself. Aster would always have to look at him if he's the leader and the greatest.

“Can't,” North answered with a smile. He fears Aster would lose interest if he tells him the truth. “Have a good night, Jack.” 


End file.
